


A Dream or a Curse?

by Egobang_for_dayz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Magic AU, NOT avibang, Witches, curse, not even a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: After rejecting a witch, she puts a curse on Dan. Now he must figure out how to deal with the ramifications of his sexual persona being made real, and try to reverse the curse before Danny stirs up trouble.





	1. Enter Stage Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. So thanks for reading! Sorry if things are kind of OOC, I've never written fanfiction before. I feel like i got it right though.

Dan blinked in the harsh sunlight of the morning, kicking himself for not remembering to shut the blinds the night before. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, before reaching an arm out to the nightstand to grab his phone and silence his alarm. Instead, he felt something solid on his bed. Something warm and... human? Dan jerked his hand back and propped himself up onto his elbows. His mouth dropped open when he saw the man next to him. 

A mess of brown curls, thin lanky form, a sky blue kimono draped over him. Dan was staring down at... himself? He practically fell out of bed in his rush to get up. He backed up against window, eyes wide and terrified. 'What the fuck." he whispered to himself. The other man stirred, and sat up. He stared back at Dan with warm brown eyes. A smirk played on his lips. "Oh, hey beautiful! Good Morning!" The man said with a lilt to his voice. Dan's voice.

"What the fuck?!" Dan repeated, yelling. "You... who the fuck are you?" He demanded, his face showing his bewilderment. The man in his bed laughed, almost sounding like a purr. He stretched, a moan escaping his lips before his hands fell down into his lap.

"Dan, you're so silly. Don't you recognize me? I'm you. Sort of. I'm Danny sexbang!" Danny gave a little bow and a flourish of his hand, smirk still plastered on his lips.

"How the... no. You can't be. Danny Sexbang isn't real. He's just a character. Am I losing my mind?!" Dan raised his voice again. A knock on the door interrupted them, before Barry pushed the door open and peaked in.

"Dan are you o-" He stopped short, eyes widening in shock as he took in Danny. Danny giggled and gave a little wave, always the charmer. "What the fuck?" Barry breathed, barely audible.

"I know! I just woke up and here he was! I'm so glad you see him too or I was gonna go straight to the ER." Dan huffed. "B, you don't think this is what that witch meant by putting a curse on me?" Dan thought back to the night before. A woman his age had come onto him, but he turned her down. She informed him she was a witch, and for his rudeness she cursed him by removing his sex drive. Apparently, that meant removing Danny Sexbang and making him a living breathing thing. 

"I... That's the only explanation. We need to find out how to put him back, before he gets into trouble. We should bring him to the office." Barry said. He was still staring wide eyed at Danny, who was now meditating on the bed. At the mention of the office, his eyes flew open, and he looked excited.

"Does that mean I get to see Arin?" Danny asked, grinning widely. Dan's eyes got even bigger. 

"Why are you so interested in Arin?" Dan demanded, jealousy flickering across his face. 

"I'm you! Of COURSE I'm interested in Arin!" Danny answered casually, with a playful roll of his eyes. Barry's eyes snapped to Dan, who's face was quickly turning red. He looked from Danny to Barry and back again.

"I'm not... That's not... I'm not into Arin. I'm straight!"

"Are we? That doesn't make any sense." Danny's brows furrowed like he was contemplating what Dan had just said. "Nope! I am definitely am attracted to Arin. And i'm you. Soooo..." Danny trailed off like he was waiting for Dan to finish.

"Oh my god. I'm not talking about this. We need to get to work. Get dressed, my Danny Sexbang clothes are in the right side of the closet." Dan sighed, resigned. He pulled on torn jeans, a faded Rush shirt and his patented leather jacket, before pulling on his old tennis shoes. When he looked up again, Danny had changed into a floral kimono, and another pair of old sneakers. Dan shook his head. That was not an appropriate work outfit but knowing Danny Sexbang, he wasn't gonna be able to convince him otherwise. In some way, it was his own fault. He had made him this way after all. The pair of Dan's finished getting ready, and met up with Barry at the front door, before piling into the car and heading the Grump Space.

 

The three stood outside the door to the office. "Just stay here until I explain the situation Danny." Dan said with a sigh. He'd been doing that a lot this morning. He ran a hand through his hair before nodding to Barry. They pushed inside the building. Everyone was already there. Arin had his back to the front door, talking to Ross about something. Everyone else was working on their own projects. "Everyone?" Dan spoke, raising his voice to get everyone's attention. All eyes turned to him, except Ross and Arin who were too busy in their conversation.

"Dan? Whats goi-" Suzy started but she was interrupted as Danny pushed through Dan and Barry and headed straight for Arin. 

"Arin! Darling!" He cheered. He threw his arms around Arin from behind. Arin jumped and looked at Danny.

"Uh Dan? Why the hell are you wearing a kimono to work?" Arin stared at him, a blush creeping on his face. Danny giggled and buried his face in Arins shoulder. Arin turned them both around, looking at everyone, finally seeing their slack-jawed stares. Finally, his gaze landed on Dan and Barry, who were still standing by the front door. Dan had his face buried in his hands, but the blush on his face and neck couldn't be hidden. He shoved Danny off of him, and stepped away. "What the fuck?!"

"I don't know!" Dan finally spoke, exasperated. "i just woke up, and there he was!" Dan gestured towards Danny, who waved to everyone. 

"Who is he?" Ross asked the question on everyone's mind.

"He's Danny. Danny... Sexbang." Dan's shoulders slumped, and he stared at the ground. 

Brian entered from across the room, coming in from the bathroom. "Oh my god there are two of you. What the fuck? What did I do to deserve this?" Brian asked, to no one in particular. Danny Bolted over to him. he threw his arms around Brian's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Ninja Brian!" Danny Exclaimed happily. Brian glared daggers into Dan, who at this point had sunk to the floor, knees hugged to his chest, face buried in his knees, like he was trying to will Danny away.

"Daniel. Please explain to me why Danny Sexbang is hugging me." Brian stated. Dan stood up again.

"I met a woman last night... she came onto me. I rejected her. She told me she was a witch, and if i didn't sleep with her she was going to remove my sex drive. Apparently, she removed it, made it human, and unleashed it onto the world. I just woke up, and Danny was in my bed next to me. It seems he shares my memories, and feelings as well." Dan sighed. This was way too much. He stared at the floor, he couldn't bear to look at his coworkers, or Danny, any longer. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and saw bare feet standing on the floor he was staring at. He lifted his head, and met the soft brown gaze of Arin. Already he felt calmer.

"Don't worry Dan. We'll get this figured out. Holly is a witch too, remember? We'll call her, and see if she can do anything. Ross?" Arin turned toward Ross. "Call Holly and have her come in. Don't tell her about Danny just yet. You kinda have to see him to believe it." He ordered. Ross nodded and pulled out his phone. He walked toward the kitchen as he dialed. Arin grabbed Dan's hand and led him to the streaming area. Dan was still staring numbly at the floor. He couldn't believe the character was in the room. Brian came over to the couch and sat next to him, having passed the very clingy Danny onto Suzy. 

"I mean thank god she didn't make Ninja Brian real." He said, bumping his shoulder into Dan's. Dan looked up and smiled. 

"I don't think I would have woken up at all if she made Ninja Brian real." he mused, rolling his eyes. "Although something tells me Danny is just as dangerous, if in a different way." He looked back to where Danny was. He was perched on Suzy's desk, his legs crossed at the ankles, kimono creeping up. He was tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Danny! She's married! back off!" Dan snapped. Danny ignored him. He leaned in to whisper something in Suzy's ear, who giggled.

"Actually Dan, Suzy and I are in an open relationship. So if she wants to go after him, she can." Arin said, suddenly shy. Dan's head whipped around and he stared at Arin, his blush returning.

"Wait, you are? Why didn't y- You know what? Doesn't matter right now. There is way too much going on." Dan said, waving his hands in front of him as if that would make it all disappear. "I keep hoping this is just a bad dream. But if Suzy sleeps with Danny, won't she technically be sleeping with me?" Dan muttered, unsure how he felt about that. Arin shrugged. Brian was just watching Danny flirt shamelessly. Ross finally entered back in from the kitchen.

"Ok! Holly is on her way, I might have told her it was an emergency and Arin was in peril."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry, but it- Woah!" Ross covered his eyes with his hand. Dan, Arin and Brian looked to Danny to see what caused Ross's sudden embarrassment. Danny was now sitting cross legged in a chair, thong on display for the world to see. Dan sighed, loudly, before pulling a blanket off the couch behind him. He marched over to Danny.

"You seriously need to cover yourself. This is a workplace." Dan said, dropping the blanket on Danny. He shrugged and laid the blanked out over his lap. Ross dropped his hand. Whatever he was about to say was cut off as the front door swung open. Holly bursted in, wand at the ready. She froze when she saw Dan and Danny. Danny got up and sauntered over to her. He leaned against the wall, one arm behind his head, propping himself up on his elbow. 

"Hello Holly. You are looking lovely as always." He picked up the hand not holding the wand and kissed the back up of it. Holly pulled her hand away and stepped back. 

"Why are there two Dan's, why is one hitting on me and why the hell are you wearing that?" Holly spluttered, eyes wide. She looked over to Dan. 

"Holly, meet Danny Sexbang. Danny, stop hitting on all my female coworkers!" Dan yelled at him. He was worried, more than worried. Was this Danny Sexbang being his usual self, or was he acting out what Dan felt? Sure he'd thought about Holly and Suzy, but who wouldn't? They're both gorgeous. 

"Hey man, you made me this way. Not my fault you work surrounded by such beautiful people. Speaking of." Danny strutted over to Ross, and placed a hand under his chin. "I could get lost in those oceanic eyes of your's." Danny purred. Ross gulped, and pushed him away. 

"Ok, so was this the emergency Ross called me about? How is Danny Sexbang a real person?" Holly asked, arms folded over her chest.

"Long story short, a witch cursed me and viola. Danny Sexbang. In the flesh." Dan gestured towards Danny. Danny smirked over at him.

"I could be in your flesh, Holly dear." Danny said with a wink. Holly froze, before busting up laughing. Her laughter set off everyone else, and soon all but Danny were cracking up. The tension dissipated. Danny, however, was pouting. He went over to the recording room and shut himself inside. Dan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, laughing helped. But this still needs to be fixed. I can't let Danny Sexbang loose on the streets of LA. Ninja Brian isn't here to keep track of him." Dan looked at Holly, hoping for an answer.

"I have a question. Why did Danny hit on Ross? And call Arin 'Darling'? Aren't you straight? And if he's the representation of your sex drive, shouldn't he be straight to?" Suzy asked, looking from Dan to Arin. Dan hung his head, refusing to meet her eyes.

"That's not important. We never really decided if Danny Sexbang was straight. He may be representing my feelings, but he is also a whole character. So maybe its all just him." Dan still refused to look up, hoping Brian would just go with him on this one.

"What are you talking about? We made Danny Sexbang straight. That's why all the little glances and touches from Ninja Brian are so funny." No such luck. Brian sounded smug as he destroyed Dan's excuses. 

"ANYWAY. Holly, can you help me?" Dan turned to Holly. Holly was lost in thought. She marched over to Ross's office and came back brandishing several books. She waved everyone over and handed them all books.

"Here, flip through these. Find anything relating to the removal of sex drive." holly instructed. She sat on the streaming couch with everyone else. Dan stood off to the side. He glanced through the window of the recording room. Danny seemed to be singing. He looked so happy while he was doing it. Dan wondered briefly if that's how he looks when he sings. Danny turned around and saw Dan watching him. He waved at Dan. Dan stepped inside the recording room.

"Everyone's trying to figure out how to get you back in my head. Do you want anything? Tea?" Dan offered. Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe I don't want to go back." He said petulantly. 

"Danny, you have to. You're a necessary part of my mind. Something is missing, I can feel it. I need you to go back. For now, enjoy your time here, ok?" Dan smiled a small smile. Seeing this, Danny smiled wide. 

"Ok Dan. I should tell Arin how we feel, since you'll never do it." Danny decided. he sprang from his seat and left the recording room before Dan could protest. Dan followed him out, trying to convince him otherwise. He watched on as Danny grabbed Arin by the hand and led him to Arin's private office.

Oh. Shit.


	2. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grumps work towards finding a way to reverse the curse. Dan tries desperately to keep Danny away from Arin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to LA, so i have no idea how its laid out, so sorry for any inaccuracies.

_"No, no no!" _Dan thought to himself as he stumbled towards Arin's office, where Danny had dragged Arin moments before. He threw the door open, and all but dragged Danny back out.__

__"What are you doing? You should be thanking me! Let me do this and then you won't have to, you big baby." Danny whined as he was led into the recording room. He sat back on the couch in a huff. Dan locked the recording room door, and was thankful for the fact the room was soundproof. They could watch but no one could hear what they were talking about. He faced the door still, and took deep breaths, willing his panic away. Finally, he turned back and faced Danny._ _

__"You, absolutely, cannot tell Arin how we feel. How _I _feel. All those people out there think I'm straight. Only Brian knows the truth. I know they wouldn't care, but after lying so long I can't let the truth out. And telling Arin would destroy our friendship! Nothing would ever be the same, don't you get that?" Dan collapsed on the couch next to Danny as he said this, with one arm thrown over his eyes. Danny watched him for a moment. He knew the turmoil the other man was going through. They were, after all, the same person. Danny was the voice in his head that was encouraging him to tell Arin the truth. Danny was the part of his personality that took over when picking up girls at the bar. Danny was also the part of him that bolted from commitment, that refused to be tied down. Suddenly, a knock on the window disrupted their thoughts. They both turned around, and sprang to their feet. Ninja Brian was staring at them through the window, cold blue eyes peering out from the black mask. _Shit. _Dan thought. He really hoped Brian had just donned his ninja outfit. Danny bolted from the room, fumbling with the locked door for only a second. Dan followed slower. Danny walked up to the ninja, head down. Ninja Brian met Dan's eyes over the shoulder of the other man, and... winked? Oh thank god. It was Brian. He tapped Danny on the shoulder, and Danny finally lifted his head to meet Ninja Brian's cold gaze. He raised his eyebrows. Danny sighed._____ _

______"Yeah, alright I'll go make us all some tea. I'll help figure this out, I guess." Danny sounded defeated. He stalked off to the kitchen, shoulders slumped. Dan stared in awe._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can he read your mind?" Dan asked, turning back to Brian._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I guess so? We never really discussed why they can understand each other. They just can. I thought it might be a good way to keep him out of trouble. I know he knows it's not the Ninja brian from your mind, but he seems to listen to me more this way." Brian shrugged. Dan was grateful for anything to help get Danny to listen. Dan glanced over to where everyone else was sitting in the streaming area. Slowly, one by one, everyone shut their books and shook their head. Nothing. Dan was overcome by the feeling of defeat. Holly stood._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nothing in these books, but I KNOW I've read something about it somewhere. Ross, Suzy, come back to the house with me. We'll comb through the rest of my books there." And with that, the three left to go back to the O'donovan-Conrad house. Arin came up to Dan._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So are you gonna tell me why Danny dragged me into my office and then you promptly dragged him back out?" Arin asked, one eyebrow raised._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No I'm not. Maybe later. But right now there is just too much going on. Please, just drop it." Dan begged. Arin looked at him, and saw the stress and panic in his usually cheerful brown eyes. Arin sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ok. But when all of this is over with, we're talking about whatever just happened. Danny said he had something important to tell me that you were too afraid to. For now, lets go record. Get your mind off things. We'll play something easy, tell the lovelies we're feeling under the weather, ok?" Arin smiled at his best friend. He wrapped an arm around the older man's shoulders. Dan mustered up a smile and agreed. He turned to Brian._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Brian, will you please watch over Danny while we record? He needs to stay in the office." Dan asked. Brian nodded, resuming his silent roll, and stomped off to the kitchen where Danny had disappeared to make tea. Dan followed Arin into the recording room. They set up the capture, and started the episode, losing themselves in the calmness of Kirby._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anyone find anything?" Ross asked, breaking the silence that filled his living room. The shaking of heads, and the rustling of turning pages answered his question. A few more moments passed before Holly sprang to her feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I've got it! But.." She trailed off as she continued reading the spell in front of her. "Dan isn't gonna like this." Holly frowned, and met the worried expressions of Suzy and Ross._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Next time on Game Grumps!" Arin finished off the last of their Kirby episodes. Dan chirped in his own farewell, and got up to start shutting down the equipment as Arin marked the time. "Feeling any better buddy?" Arin asked once Dan was seated back on the couch. Dan shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A little. I just feel so off... Like, I can feel this vital piece of me missing. I don't feel whole. Who knew Danny Sexbang would turn out to be something vital? Do you think if she had put this curse one someone else, a similar thing would have happened?" Dan voiced a question that had been bothering him. Arin shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Who knows man? I think most of us have a little Danny Sexbang in us. A persona we put on when we're trying to seduce someone. Maybe if it had been me, Egoraptor would have come out, maybe Samurai Barry would have had Barry been cursed. Its hard to say. We just have to trust that Holly can help us fix this situation." Arin answered. "i do have a question though. She said she would remove your sex drive. So does that mean for as long as Danny is out here, you don't have a sex drive?" Dan thought the question over. He pulled out his phone, and started googling something. Arin blushed when moans and gasped came from his phone. "Dude, porn? Seriously?" Arin laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What? Only one way to find out!" Dan laughed as well, and then watched his phone for a minute before turning it off. "Nope. Nothing. Excalibur didn't even twitch." Dan muttered. He let his mind wander to his deepest fantasies. The ones featuring the man next to him, and the beautiful people outside the door of the recording room. Still, nothing. His sex drive really was gone. Well, not gone, but not inside his head. He put his head in his hands and sighed. It was such a weird feeling, one he didn't even have a name for besides emptiness. A frantic knock on the door broke his thoughts. Barry poked his head inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey so, bad news. Danny is gone." Barry said, before ducking back out of the recording room. Arin and Dan rushed after him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Gone? What do you mean gone? Brian, you were supposed to be watching him!" Dan exclaimed. Brian pulled off the ninja mask and held up his hands in defense._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He said he was going to the bathroom, but then he never came back! He must have slipped past everyone!" Brian defended. Dan ran an anxious hand through his mess of curls._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ok, Ok. Lets think about this. Where would Danny go?" Arin offered. The remaining Grumps turned to Dan and Brian. They looked at each other, and then realisation dawned on them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A bar!" They said in unison. Brian redawned his mask, and Arin grabbed his keys. The trio left the office, leaving Barry and Vernon to worry. They piled into Arin's car, and drove towards downtown._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ok, we should split up, we'll cover more ground. Start with the most popular bars that are open at this time, and the ones closest to the office. Hes on foot, he has no phone or money, he couldn't have gotten far. He doesn't even drink, he just goes to bars for women." Dan barked out orders, trying to conceal his panic. _"Or men." _he added silently. Shame filled him as he remembered the secret he had kept hidden for so long. He never meant to be ashamed. It was just too much to tell them, and now, after all these years, Dan was sure they would hate him for lying. They all trusted him, had laid themselves bare for him, and he had never told them this huge part of himself. He only hoped they could intercept Danny before he convinced someone to take him back to their place. Arin pulled the car into a street parking spot, and the three men bailed out. Without a word, they split off. Dan started towards the closest gay bar, hoping the other two were too distracted to notice, and desperately hoping he wouldn't find Danny there.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He was wrong, of course, because today was simply not in his favor. Pulling open the door to the bar, he immediately saw the floral kimono Danny had put on that morning. Dan shot a quick text to the guys, telling them he found him and to meet back at the car. At least finding him was easy. He approached Danny, who was facing away from him, talking to someone. "Danny, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. His anger was replaced with shock when he saw just who Danny had been flirting with. "Mark? What the hell are you doing here? Wheres Amy?" Dan looked down at a shocked and confused Mark Fischbach, who was looking between the two men before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dan? What- Who is- What is going on?" Mark stuttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mark, sweetie, you're so cute when you're confused. I told you. I'm Danny Sexbang!" Danny flashed a smile, and reached up to caress Mark's cheek. His hand was batted away, but not by Mark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Danny, knock it off. You can't sleep with all my friends, and if any of the other grumps saw you here, flirting with Mark, a MAN might I remind you, our secret would be out." Dan turned to Mark. "Mark, man, I'm sorry you had to go through this, and for Danny leading you on. Please, PLEASE don't tell anyone else about this. This IS Danny Sexbang, a witch cursed me and made him real." Dan hurried to explain. He looked over his shoulder, expecting Arin or Brian to bust in at any minute and discover his, until now, well kept secret. Mark nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I won't. And Amy is ok with me hooking up with guys, don't worry. Good luck with this whole curse business. And if you ever did wanna hook up, give me a call?" Mark offered, shyly. Dan smiled his thanks, grabbed Danny by the arm and led him out of the bar. They walked back down the street until they saw Arin and Brian waiting outside the car. They looked relieved when they saw the two other men approaching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Where did you find him?" Brian asked as they got back into the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Some bar. I don't remember the name. It's not important." Dan said dismissively. If anyone else noticed his answer was a little too quick to be honest, no one said anything. They drove back to the office in silence. When they returned, they found Holly, Suzy and Ross waiting for their return. Dan was hopeful seeing them. "Did you find the answer?" Dan asked, a smile escaping him. It faded when he saw their faces though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, we did." Holly started. She placed a comforting hand on Dan's shoulder, and offered a small smile back. "But I don't think you're gonna like the answer. In order to send Danny back into your mind, and restore your sex drive, you have to admit your ultimate sexual fantasy. Then I say the spell, and everything should return to normal."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"My ultimate sexual fantasy? What does that even mean?" Dan asked, terrified of the answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Any sexual secrets. The only way to restore your sex drive is to admit anything hidden, any hidden feelings. You have to be completely honest with yourself, and those around you. Honesty is the only way to break a curse like this." Holly explained further. Dan's face fell. There was no way he could do that. He would be stuck forever with no sex drive, and trying to keep Danny Sexbang from sleeping with all of his friends, coworkers, and the whole city of LA. And Danny seemed determined to let the secret out anyway. Dan steeled himself. He could do this. He had to do this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was time to come clean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to reverse the curse, Dan has to reveal all his well hidden secrets. Will his fears come true, and revealing the secrets ruin all his built, or will his friendships stand strong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my first fic! Thank you everyone for reading it, I hope to be writing more fics soon if people like this one. I'm excited to get it finished! Lets go!
> 
> Also warning for panic attacks and some angst in this chapter, but there's a happy ending i swear!

"H-Holly, there has to be another way." Dan stammers as he processes what Holly had just told him. In order to end the curse, to send Danny back into his mind, he has to tell everyone everything. He has to tell them that maybe he's not straight. He has to admit that he's thought about everyone in the office, male and female, and appreciates how attractive all of them are in a less than platonic way. But most of all, the most well guarded secret, the secret closest to his heart, he has to admit his deep love for his best friend and co-host. Panic seizes his chest as Dan considers it. He thinks of Arin's reaction, sees him firing Dan, sees him storming away. Holly shook her head, holding his fearful gaze steadily.

"Because of the nature of the curse, the emotions the witch was feeling when she placed it, honesty is the only way. Complete, and total honesty. I'm sorry Dan. But we're all here for you. We love you. No matter what." Holly looked at the other Grumps, everyone nodded and murmured their agreements.

"You're family Dan. Always will be. You can trust us." Barry offered up a smile, and Dan felt his panic lessen just a little bit. Sweet, steady Barry. How would he react knowing someone he LIVED with was lying all this time? Dan felt an arm slide over his shoulders and squeeze. He looked up and met the blue gaze of Brian. 

"How about we go talk in private for a minute?" Brian suggested, but Dan knew it was more of an order. Brian was the only one who knew the truth. Over ten years of friendship will do that. Brian had seen him at his worst, his darkest. He had dragged him out of the pits of hell before and Dan knew he would do it again. Dan nodded, excused himself, and followed the older man into the soundproof recording room. Not for the first time that day, Dan found himself so thankful for the soundproof walls. He sat down on the couch, and the panic he had been trying so desperately to keep down finally overtook him. His lungs emptied and he couldn't get air in no matter how hard he tried. His hands and feet shook violently, tears welled up in his eyes and poured down his cheeks. His hands found themselves tangled in his nest of curls he called hair and he rocked, ever so slightly. In an instant, Brian was sat next to him, having done this many times when they were younger, before the move to LA. Dan felt guilt well up under the panic, guilt that he was such a burden on his friend, that he was so used to helping him through panic attacks. Brian slid his hand under Dan's legs and pulled him onto his lap. He reached up and gently untangled Dan's hands from his hair, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dan leaned his head on brian's chest. Brian rubbed soothing circles on Dan's back and started talking to him, not really saying anything. He kept telling Dan he was going to be ok, it would all work out, no matter what they would still have each other, even if everything else fell apart. He just kept repeating himself in a low voice. It was grounding. Dan closed his eyes and focused on his voice, his heartbeat and his breathing. He willed his breathing to match Brian's, begged his racing heart to slow down. Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably about ten minutes, his tears dried, his heart relaxed, his breathing evened out. "Better?" Brian asked, smiling softly at him. Dan nodded, not ready to talk yet, in fear that speaking would break the calm and the panic would well up in him again. A few moments later, he finds his voice.

"Bri, I can't do this. I'll just.. learn to live with Danny out here. Let him have sex for me. Learn to live without. I can't admit the truth. Its gonna ruin everything. They'll want me to leave, and then they'll lose another not-so-grump, the show will suffer, everyone's careers will suffer, and it will be all my fault. I'll lose my second family, I'll lose ARIN. I can't. No." Dan shook his head just to reaffirm his point. Brian sighed.

"Daniel. None of that is going to happen. These people are your family. They said it, you said it. They're going to understand. Maybe they'll be a little hurt that you didn't tell them, but they'll understand. And I can't believe you still don't see Arin's feelings for you. He offers to suck you off DAILY. More than I do! And i wrote a whole fanfiction about giving you a blow job!" Brian cracked a smile, hoping to make Dan laugh. Dan just shrugged.

"Yeah but those are just jokes for the show. Telling him that every joke made me want him more, and that I want more than that, I want sleepy night time cuddles and morning breath kisses and all of that relationship stuff, and that in itself scares the shit out of me, but not more than the idea of being rejected. I'm happy just being his friend, having him in my life. I can't lose him. Not for something so stupid, like my feelings." Dan looked heartbroken already, like even saying it outloud meant his world was already crumbling. 

"You have to do this. Danny is an important part of you. He needs to go back, and the only way to do that is to tell everyone the truth. I'll be right there. You know I will always stand by you and support you, even if everything goes wrong, you and I will still have each other. We'll still have NSP. But I don't think it will. I think everyone will understand. Lets get out there and tell them, ok? I'll be right next to you." Brian stood, and pulled Dan up too. He didn't let go of Dan's hand as he led them out to the main room again. All heads turned to him. Holly walked up to dan.

"Are you ready?" She asked, tentatively. Danny came and stood next to Dan too. Dan couldn't look at him, wasn't ready to see the smugness on his face as he bared his soul to the other Grumps. He nodded at Holly, and took a deep breath. Brian tightened his grip on Dan's hand, centering him. 

"I don't really know how to start this." Dan began, looking each Grump in the face in turn. Everyone smiled at him, urging him to continue. Another breath. "I've been lying to you all." Dan's gaze dropped to the floor, hair falling in front of his face like a curtain. He couldn't bare to see the hurt on their faces as the truth came out. "I'm not... entirely straight. I don't really wanna label it. But gender has never mattered to me really. If i like someone, I just like them."

"Why were you so uncomfortable with the jokes in the beginning then?" Arin asked. Dan's breath caught. He was ready for that. 

"It was too close to the truth. I've never been... comfortable with this part of myself. I've never been in a relationship with a guy. Just one night stands. I never intended to lie to you all, I never intended to hide this part of myself. It just sort of... happened. And I didn't want the Lovelies to know. Too much was at stake if they reacted badly. I thought all the jokes were because you knew, and you were making fun of me. Brian made me realise I was being an idiot." Dan finally looked back up at everyone. To his surprise, no one was mad. That gave him strength to go on. But before he could, suzy spoke up.

"That's all? That's your big secret? That's not so bad! We all love you just the same." Suzy smiled warmly. Dan shook his head.

"I'm not done yet. Maybe my attraction to you all has been... more than platonic. Danny was acting on my feelings, and not his own." Dan bit his lip, ready for the anger, ready for the outcry. It never came. 

"Wait, why didn't Danny hit on me or vernon? Are we not attractive to you?" Did Barry sound... hurt? Dan's head snapped to Barry, eyes wide. Before he could answer, Danny spoke for him.

"I was getting there! Someone-" He glared at Dan. "kept getting in the way and yelling at me." Danny shrugged, like it was a conversation about the weather or the game last night, not Dan's secret attraction to all his friends.

"There's one last thing. Arin." Dan turned toward his best friend. He released Brian's hand and stepped towards Arin. He reached out and grabbed Arin's hands. Arin squeezed them and gave a reassuring smile, though it was just barely concealing his nerves. Dan tried to smile back, but it faltered, his fear all too clearly etched on his face. "Please, please don't hate me. I never meant for this to happen." Dan closed his eyes, no longer able to look his best friend in the eyes. He readied himself. Thought about how happy he was to have gotten the time with them he did. He prepared to say goodbye. "Sitting on that couch next to you everyday has been a dream. I understand if after this, you want me to leave the show. I lied to all of you, I betrayed the trust you put in me. I live with Barry and I couldn't even tell him. But you Arin. You started this. Sitting next to you, I realised how beautiful you are. How kind, and caring you are. You would do anything for your friends. You saved NSP in more ways than one. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. And that scares the hell out of me. I don't do long term. I can't handle commitment. But you Arin. God there's something about you. You make me want to at least try, to try to face down my demons and my greatest fears and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know you don't feel the same and that's ok. I'm just happy to be your friend. I'm so grateful for the time we've had together, and if you want me to leave, I will. I know I've put you in an awful position. That's it. Those are all my secrets." Dan went to release Arin's hands, but Arin just squeezed him tighter.

"Leigh Daniel Avidan, look at me." Arin spoke softly, but firmly. Feeling like he was a child who got caught by mom and dad, Dan opened his eyes. He was met with... love? Adoration? That doesn't make any sense. Arin should be furious. Arin smiled, that kind and loving smile he's so good at. "I'm not gonna send you away for that. First off, you're my best friend and NOTHING can come between us. Second, have you really never noticed that I love you too?" Dan's eyes widened in shock.

"You- what? You do?" Dan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so afraid that he'd hit his head and this was some coma dream, but then Arin was leaning towards him and his eyes slipped closed, and running purely on hope and instinct, Dan met him halfway. Their lips collided, and Dan felt the tightness in his chest release and he was flooded with warmth. Distantly, he heard Holly saying the spell. The room was suddenly filled with white light that seemed to be emanating from the two men. The light faded, and they separated. Looking around, Danny was gone. Excalibur gave a twitch, like he was letting Dan know he was back in full force. The clothes Danny had been wearing were in a heap on the ground next to Brian. Suzy leapt to her feet and started cheering. Everyone else followed. For the second time that day, tears spilled from Dan's eyes, but this time they were of joy. He turned back to Arin. "I don't know if i want a relationship just yet, but i'd like to be more intimate with you. It's gonna take some time before I face the demons that keep me from committing. I hope you think I'm worth it." Arin didn't answer right away, instead he pulled Dan into another kiss.

"I am more than willing to wait for you, Danny." Arin smiled at him. Dan's heart felt light, and he felt the missing piece had been slotting back in. 

Who knew a curse would be the best thing to ever happen to him?


End file.
